The present invention relates to railings for use both in residential and commercial construction and more particularly relates to railings which can be adjusted in the field.
Railings must be made to conform to the tolerance allowances in the materials to which it attaches, which requires custom fabrication except if adjustments to these tolerances can be made in the field in a simple and economical manner while also preserving high aesthetic qualities.